1. Field of Invention
This Invention is in the field of mechanical piping and equipment supports.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the original means to support piping and equipment atop a flat roof was the traditional treated or redwood block that was either loosely laid upon the roof surface or by use of a roofing mastic and sheet metal pitch pan flashed to the roofing membrane. In the evolution of methods and devices for this type of roof support, this accustomed method was virtually abandoned for a more practical method. The placement of roof piping onto a mechanical roller support that set loose onto the roof membrane was determined to be a superior means of support. There being less risk of roof damage due to penetration into the membrane either intentionally by the need to flash the support into the roof membrane or unintentionally through wear of the pipe on the support, this method was generally adopted in the roofing industry as superior to those previous.
Unfortunately, this technique did not take into account the need to secure the piping to the roof in order to prevent both the pipe and pipe support from becoming dislodged in the event of seismic shock or effects of high winds.
High wind forces associated with tornadoes, hurricanes, and even thunderstorms can dislodge piping and equipment located onto a building's roof, causing damage to not only the roof surface but also the building's structure. This piping and equipment becoming a projectile in the wind current can likewise cause damage or even injury in the areas surrounding the building affected by the high winds.
Seismic shock forces, having the potential to dislodge piping and equipment both internally as well as on top of a building structure could potentially lead to gas leaks in roof supported natural gas pipe systems and electrical shorts in electrical services located likewise atop a building's roof.
In response to these newly found concerns, many attempts were made to find a means of securing the loose-fit or free standing. Mastic or adhesive was applied to the underside of these supports wherein the support was in essence glued to the roof surface. This method proved unreliable and thus unacceptable.
Seismic cabling was affixed to the sides of the free standing support and then extended to the roof surface where this cable was then secured to the roofing. The need to secure and then flash this securing point proved to be as impractical as the original method of using a pitch pan to flash a device to the roof surface.
A method of providing for a structural, more secure means to affix the piping systems and equipment to a roof surface while avoiding the violation of the membrane seal of the roofing appeared to be the most logical solution to this dilemma.